The Story Behind the Love Triangle
by mcmahon0833
Summary: The Behind the Scenes look at the struggle of Stephanie McMahon between her husband and her Friend. HHH Kurt Angle Steph Mcmahon Triple H Hunter Helmsley
1. Chapter 1

This takes place right after The Story Behind the Era. I own nada.

Stephanie stood in the doorway speechless. Her husband waiting for an explanation.

"I'm taking care of this shit." He said as he stormed off.

Stephanie grabbed her robe and threw it on and ran after him.

"Hunter! STOP!" she screamed down the hall. To her surprise, he did stop. When she caught up to him he was breathing heavy…she could tell he was irate. She grabbed his arm.

"Hunter don't do this. It's just some silly friend. I have to admit it's a little inappropriate, him sending me a flower and all, but I'll take care of this myself." She said stroking his face. But he wasn't even looking her in the eye. So Steph had to resort to plan B. Seduction. Even though she was still angry with Hunter and not ready to forgive him, she didn't want a fight breaking out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his.

"Baby please. Can we just go back to our room." She said in a sweet voice. He turned to look down at her. "I missed you last night and all this fighting is really wearing down on me. We have bigger things to worry about. I'll stop this Kurt thing…" at the sound of his name Hunter pointed his finger in her face.

"Steph, if he doesn't stop, I'll kill him." He threatened at her.

Stephanie just smiled. The thought of Kurt having a crush on her was silly. They were just friends. She reached up and kissed Hunter. His jealousy was cute when it was under control.

"He'll stop. I promise. Take me to the room." She told him running her finger down his chest.

"I can't. I'm suppose to meet your father for breakfast. We have things to discuss." He said standing his ground.

Stephanie leaned over and kissed his neck. Her hand was now headed downward. She whispered in his ear.

"Since when do you listen to my daddy?" then she looked back up and him and he was smiling. He picked her up and carried her back in the room she stayed in last night. They hopped into the shower together and after about thirty minutes the water begun to get cold. As Stephanie got out, she heard someone knocking at the door. She put her robe back on and wrapped a towel around her hair. She went to go answer the door and there stood Shane.

"Morning Sis. I don't mean to alarm you but we can't find Hunter. He was suppose to meet us for break…" Shane was cut off by the site of Hunter coming out of the bathroom in a robe. Shane pieced two and two together.

"Well it's good to know you two made up. Now you lovebirds hurry up and get downstairs so we can discuss business." Shane finished in a very stern big brother tone. As he turned and walked away, Stephanie shut the door and her and Hunter began laughing hysterically as the embarrassment on Shane's face.

They both dressed and went downstairs and met with Vince and Shane. Vince, Shane and Hunter went on to the arena after breakfast and Stephanie went looking for Kurt.

She found him in the lobby, about to get in his car.

"Kurt!" she screamed out and ran to him.

"Hey Steph…did you get my flower?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah I did Kurt, and it was sweet, but it was really over the line you know? I mean I consider you one of my good friends, Kurt. We are best friends right?" she asked him with indication in her voice.

"Of course Steph. Best friends" he said still smiling.

"Great…see you tonight then" she said as she turned and walked off. She didn't see Kurt's fake smile turn into a frown. Then turn from a frown to anger. Kurt knew she had to confront him about the flower because of her husband. He got in his car and drove off.

Later that night at the arena, Stephanie arrived in the locker room. Hunter was in there by himself.

"Hey baby" he said walking over to her. He kissed her.

"Hey" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"What have you been doing all day?" he said just making conversation.

"Well I took care of you know what and then I went shopping and here I am." She said as she set down her bags. "And now I need a coffee so I'm going to get one. You need anything honey?" she asked turning back to him.

"No thank you" he said after kissing her one more time. As she walked out, he realized he did want some water before he went out. He finished putting on his gear and headed her direction.

As Stephanie looked for the refreshments, she ran into Kurt. He began babbling on about how Foley was so unfair booking him and Kane together. Stephanie stood there and listened because she felt bad about confronting him early today about the flower. Next thing she knew, Kurt was hugging her. Steph thought she must have really helped him out by listening so she patted him on the back. Then Kurt pushed away and look frightened as hell.

"I…I… got to go. I have a match." And Kurt scurried off. Stephanie turned around to see what he was looking at and saw the enraged face of her husband.

"What the hell was that" he asked her in an accusing tone. Stephanie panicked. Here she told Hunter she "took care" of everything but at the same time she didn't want to hurt a friend. She lied. She was bad about lying when it came to her husband and keeping him calm.

"Kurt forced himself on me" she said sounding offended.

"He WHAT?" Hunter asked believing her.

"Yeah, I was just walking by and he grabbed me." She stuttered.

Hunter ran off in a huff. Stephanie felt so bad. She lied to Hunter and put her friend in danger.

Time went on and nothing too major happened. Just some threatening words. Steph thought maybe now she didn't really have to worry about this Kurt thing. The jealousy in Hunter would fade hopefully. Stephanie didn't have friends anymore. Just her family and her husband and while that was still enough, she missed having friends. And Kurt was a really good friend. Stephanie kept pondering on her and Kurt's friendship and why it bothered Hunter so bad. She walked into her locker room and found a bouquet of yellow roses. She was worried they were from Kurt but it turns out they were from her wonderful husband. She was so happy and giddy from her roses that she was practically floating down the hall looking for the refreshments table.

She grabbed her and Hunter some coffee and headed back. She took a sip of it and it was terrible so she threw it out. As she walked into her locker room, the site in front of her broke her heart into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

I own absolutely nothing.

Right before her eyes was her husband. But not just Hunter…Trish Stratus was bent over in front of him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the roses he gave her. She picked them up and hurled them at him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed on the verge of tears.

Hunter was screaming back at her but she was so enraged she couldn't even make out what he was saying. She ran out of the room. She ran as fast as she could. She heard her name being called behind her. Demanding her to stop.

"Stephanie wait…Steph stop right there!" she heard.

But she couldn't. She didn't know if it was her brother or father or even him yelling at her to stop but she couldn't. She ran to her limo and began screaming at the driver.

"Start the car! No don't even open the door just get in the seat and start the car! GO!" she screamed at the driver who was frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

As soon as she got in the back and the car began moving, Stephanie burst into tears. How stupid was he? Was he really cheating on the boss's daughter? The one who MADE HIM? Stephanie became enraged all over again. She began throwing her champagne glass at the window and screaming. Then she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and it was him. She hit ignore. Then her brother called immediately after. She wanted to answer. She wanted to be consoled but she also knew it might just be Hunter using Shane's phone. She knew exactly where she had to go.

"Driver…take me to the airport and call my pilot…I'm going back to Connecticut" she said as she sat back and cried the rest of the ride.

Hunter went charging into Vince's office after he tried to chase down Stephanie.

"What the hell Vince?!?" he screamed at his father-in-law. He wasn't really sure why he was yelling at him but he had to yell at somebody.

"Whoa calm down buddy. She is just mad…you need to.." Vince was interrupted by Hunter's continuous rants.

"You saw! You know I was not cheating on her…That Trish girl was just asking for help. Call her! Call her now and tell her." Hunter screamed pointing a finger in Vince's face while Shane got in between them.

Vince never took well to someone demanding something of him. Now he was getting angry.

"You call her. She is your wife REMEMBER? You should have known better than to let another woman IN your locker room, let alone have your hands on her!" Vince yelled back.

"STOP" Shane yelled at both of them loud enough to catch there attention. "Stop it alright! Stephanie is somewhere with her heart broken! We need to find her…I'll call her for God's sake." Shane picked up his phone and dialed his little sister's number. She didn't answer.

"Shit" Hunter looked up concerned. "She didn't answer mine." Shane said directly to Hunter. Hunter began pacing back and forth, breathing heavily. Shane continued, "Calm down man. I know exactly where she is headed."

"Where?" Vince and Hunter asked in unison.

"Think about it. She is going home to bitch to Mom." Shane said in an obvious tone.

"That's bull shit. Steph can't stand her mother right now." Hunter said in a huff.

"I bet she can stand her a lot more that she can stand you right now. I know my sister. She goes to Mom no matter what. She will probably be there in thirty minutes." He said picking up his phone again.

Shane called the airport where Stephanie's jet that her father gave her last year is stationed. He confirmed with the air crew that Stephanie is already on her flight to Connecticut. Shane got off the phone and shared his information with Vince and Hunter.

"Well then I'll go to Greenwich." Hunter said about to get up and leave.

"I don't think that's a good idea Hunter. She probably just needs time. You go back to your locker room and in about forty minutes, I'll call mom at the house and have her put Steph on. I'll tell her it was a misunderstanding, but you probably need to leave her alone for now." Shane said talking rationally.

Hunter didn't even respond. He just went to out the door slamming it behind him.

Vince and Shane stared at each other. They knew first hand what it was like when Stephanie was anger and betrayed. This was not going to be easy.

Stephanie arrived at her parent's mansion in forty minutes. Linda saw the limo arriving and walk outside waiting for her daughter. She planned on giving Stephanie some tough love until she saw her baby girl get out of the car. She looked terrible. Eye makeup running down all the way to her neck. Her hair mangled in knots. Her eyes so raw and puffy for probably balling her eyes out for the past hour. Shane had already called her so she knew exactly what was going on. She also knew exactly how her daughter felt. She looked at Stephanie and it took her back to when she found out Vince cheated on her. At that very moment, all Linda could do was feel complete utter compassion for Steph. She held out her arms and Stephanie came rushing to her. Linda held her sobbing daughter in her arms until Stephanie let go and walked inside.

Stephanie went straight to the couch and sat down and stared at the window. She wasn't crying anymore. She was just blankly staring. Linda was so scared for her daughter because it looked like she was just standing there watch her baby girl's heart get hardened even more. She went over and kissed her forehead and order the maid to get some tea. Linda and Steph hadn't even spoken a word to each other but Stephanie broke the silence.

"Mother I'm sorry." Stephanie said not even looking up from her cup.

"What?" Linda said moving next to Steph on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I thought he really loved me. That's why I did all this. To you…to daddy…to shane…to myself. And he hurt me. Mother this hurts worse than what Daddy and Shane did. Why would he do this?" Stephanie said beginning to sob again.

Linda wanted to say I told you so. She wanted to tell Steph exactly what she thought of Triple H. But she knew this wasn't the time.

She simply just said, "Your brother called. He is awfully concerned. He said call him back. He promised he wouldn't be around…him" Linda said 'him' with obvious disgust. Even if Triple H didn't cheat on her daughter, she still viewed him as the man who turned her against the family.

"Ok…will you hand me the home phone?" Linda did. And Stephanie dialed Shane's number. Linda couldn't hear what her son was saying but from what Stephanie was saying, it seemed as though he was sticking up for Hunter. She heard Stephanie screaming at her brother…Linda wish she knew what Shane was saying but she could pretty much tell from Stephanie's retorts.

"No Shane! This is NOT a misunderstanding…NO I will not speak to him…You can tell him to go to hell!...No he can't come here…tell him to stay as far away from me as possible!" Stephanie finally hung up the phone.

It had been two days, and Hunter would not quit trying to get a hold of Stephanie. She spent the whole weekend at her parents' in her pajamas catching up with her mother. Hunter spent it at his old house he used to live in with Joanie. He couldn't be in _their_ house. Hunter had never been this down. He wouldn't answer the phone for anyone. His mother, Vince, Shane…no one. He just kept hoping Steph would call. He finally went back to their house to pack his things for RAW. He looked around at the pictures. He looked at her vanity mirror in the bathroom. He knew he had to get her back and he had to get her back tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nada.

Hunter had his limo stop by the flower shop. He bought a dozen roses. He sat in his locker room at RAW wondering if Steph would take him back. Would she even speak to him? He over heard that she was hear but that Shane was helping her keep her whereabouts secretly. Hunter knew what he had to do. He had to go out there…in front of all those people. That is the only way to get to her and talk to her. He got up and made his way to the arena. Everyone stared at him funny do to the bouquet in his hand. Triple H was not one to carry flowers. But this was not Triple H they were seeing…this was a beat down depressed Hunter, the husband of Stephanie. His music hit and he moped out to the ring, much like he had been moping for the past week. He got up on the ropes and was about to do his water spit but he couldn't work up the strength. He just stared into the crowd and look to his left where she was usually standing. The whole crowd was booing him.

"_What heartless bastards." _He thought.

Stephanie heard the music on her tv. It was their music…no his. She was staying in a locker room with her brother all the way in the back. She looked over at the TV and saw him. She missed him so much. He looked terrible. She saw the flowers. Those weren't good enough. Flowers were not going to make this go away. Deep down inside though, she hoped he was doing this for her…and not Trish. She had made it up in her mind that maybe it was still not what it looked like, but it was STILL inappropriate.

Hunter talked on the mike for awhile. He talked of being wrong and how it never happens. He talked of his pride and how it keeps him from making mistakes. Then he talked of Stephanie.Stephanie listened carefully has Shane sat and held her hand. He had been so impartial and kind this past week, as he always is. Shane knew that Hunter and Stephanie were both too hot headed to be together, but he could tell they were in love. Not like with Test, he knew she was just being rebellious. Either way, he was always going to look out for her. She didn't really know how to pick guys for her best interest, so he was there for her best interest. Next thing they knew Hunter was begging Stephanie to come out there. Shane looked at her and she was starting to stand up.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Shane asked helping her off the couch.

"I think I have to" She said as she leaned in to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"My Time" came on the tron and Hunter couldn't help but smile. He loved hearing her come out to his music. It showed she still loved him. He also smiled because it worked. But when Stephanie stepped out from behind the curtain, Hunter's smile went away from the look at her face. She looked so anger. Full of hatred…for him. He was concerned. He watched her every move. She barely looked his way. She looked so beautiful. When she stepped into the ring, Hunter looked at her and mouthed "_Please give me a chance."_

He reached his arms out indicating a hug and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hunter" she began sounding awfully tired, "You have no idea how much you hurt me. Imagine how you would feel if I was bent over in front of ….Kurt Angle." Stephanie knew what she just said was a low blow but she wanted her husband to pay.

Hunter imagined that image in his head and felt sick. He felt so anger now. He wanted to strangle the Olympic Hero.

"How would that make you feel Hunter?" she asked him. She looked at him and could tell she hurt him. She saw the rage at the sound of Kurt's name building up in his eyes.

"I can't get the image of you and Trish out of my mind…and it makes me SICK!" she wasn't let him get a word in right now, she was letting out frustration of a week.

Stephanie went on to tell Hunter how he has been ignoring her. For Chris Jericho and the title and everything. She told him how he has not paid any attention to her, so how could he pay attention to trish? Hunter didn't know how to do this. He wasn't good at apologizing and this wasn't going to be easy. Stephanie was giving him a piece of her mind and he was worried it was too late for apologies.

Hunter looked down at the ground and then back up at her. He said to her, but not in the mic, "_Can I talk now?"_ But he said it in a tone of a child in trouble. Stephanie waved her arms as if saying "go Ahead."

Hunter went on to beg for Stephanie to believe him. There was nothing between him and Trish.

"Come on Steph, if there is one thing in this relationship that always held up..its trust. You always know you can trust me." he said into her eyes. He was right. Stephanie knew he was right. She trusted him even when she couldn't trust her own blood.

He continued, "I'm your husband. I would never lie to you. Steph, there is nothing between me and Trish Stratus…there never will be between us. As far as ignoring you with Jericho…ok ok…maybe I was a little obsessive. But that was for you baby. That was in your defense. He called you the worse possible names on earth. And I defended you. That was for you. Maybe it took all of my attention…But it was for you" Hunter's voice got calm and soft as he saw Stephanie's face soften. She began looking at him adoringly again and he could see it in her eyes.

"Steph, you have to understand something. I love you. You are the most important thing in my life. OK? And this week…I can't even describe to you. I have been beaten within an inch of my life in this ring and you watched me endure more pain than any of those idiots out there can imagine."

Stephanie began nodding her head. Stephanie has watched Hunter go through some brutal things. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hunter continuing his point.

"That pain is nothing compared to the pain I endure when I think about you leaving me. You might as well tear my heart out, rip it up and stomp it on the ground. The pain I felt my entire career is nothing compared to the pain of when you look at me like that." He looked into Stephanie's eyes. He saw the pain. And he saw the tears begin to come.

"Stephanie I know you love me and I love you and I hope we can move on." He placed the flowers in her hands. "I want the whole world to know and you to know that I'm sorry and if you take me back you will make me the happiest man in the world. Stephanie I love you" He held out her arms and she couldn't helped it. She leaned right into him. They engaged in a kiss that released all the tension and anger Stephanie had felt that entire week. Before they could even finished, Music hit over the arena. It was Foley's Music.

He came out and made a mockery of their problems. Hunter became enraged and shouting obscenities up at him. Foley then replayed the video of Trish and Hunter. Stephanie began crying and becoming hurt all over again. Hunter tried to console her.

"Don't listen to that ass hole Steph…you know I love you." He said trying to block her view of the tron. Hunter became enraged. Foley was messing up the one important thing to him. He was about to go kiss Foley's as but Mick stopped him. He then ordered Hunter and Stephanie to be in the first ever Husband and Wife match against Lita and the Rock. Stephanie began freaking out at the sound of Lita's name. Hunter tried to calm her down.

Back in the locker room, Hunter finally calmed Steph down.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you baby" he said reassuringly.

"Ok well how bout you show me some moves. So in case I can be prepared." She said as he pulled her to his chest.

"Not those kinds of moves Hunter. Why don't you show me that move you were showing Trish?" she said not even flinching at that woman's name.

"Ok well look bend down. And now you are going to reach up under my leg Trish….STEPH!" shit. He just accidentally called her by the wrong name.

Stephanie glared at him. She picked up her bags and stormed out with Hunter not trailing far behind trying to stop her.

"Come on Steph I'm nervous about the match. I didn't mean it." He said pleading with her.

"To hell with the match and to hell with you" she said as she slammed the car door in his face.

Hunter went back to Foley's office and tried to explain that the match should be postponed due to Stephanie's absence. Foley said he would find Hunter a partner.

Back in his locker room, Hunter was waiting for his match and obsessively calling Stephanie's cell phone. Then he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, there stood Trish.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked her.

"Foley sent me. I'm your partner." She said smiling evilly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hunter walked out with Trish but kept his distance extremely far. He didn't want Steph to turn on the TV back at her hotel ("Wherever she is staying" he though so himself) and see him near that woman.

After the match, Hunter went to the back and over heard an obnoxious voice to him. It was Kurt fucking Angle. He listened closely. He could have sworn he heard his name. Kurt was talking about him for sure. He moved closer as to not be seen but so he could hear.

Kurt was rambling on about him…"Triple H is just an ass. He yells at Steph for even looking my direction but then he is running around with that hussy Trish. I have seen him yell at steph. I'm so sure he is violent with her." Hunter wanted to snap his neck. He would never touch Stephanie. But he sure wanted to kill Kurt Angle.


	4. Chapter 4

I own NADA.

Stephanie heard from all her friends and co workers about the state her husband was in. Torrie told her he was moping around at her and X Pac's apartment because he said he "couldn't be at his house with all the pictures of Steph". She didn't know what to do. She missed him as much as he missed her. But she couldn't help but question him these days. She did finally answer his call Monday morning. She just couldn't resist anymore. He sounded so sad…almost pathetic and as much as she wanted to give him she tried to stay strong.

"Hello." she said as coldly as she could.

"Steph…oh thank God you finally answered…we got talk baby." he said sounding hopeful.

"I don't wanna talk right now Hunter." she said in a monotone voice.

"Well I fuckin do!" Hunter yelled. He was fed up. He was sick of Trish…of Kurt…and of Steph's attitude and he felt his rage building up.

"Screaming at me won't help Hunter. I already have trust issues with you." Steph said keeping her cool.

"Trust issues with me? Steph everything that happened was a misunderstanding. But YOU…how about me trusting you?" Hunter said in accusing voice.

"What the hell are you talking about Hunter?" she said rolling her eyes on the other side of the line.

"You and Kurt Angle…that's what I'm talking about. That jackass comes near you again and I'll kill him." He said getting a dangerously low voice at the end of his sentence.

Stephanie began crying. She didn't know why. Her marriage had come to this. She started crying so hard she couldn't even mask it on the phone.

"Hunter I cannot talk about this right now. I have been an emotional mess these past couple of weeks and you of all people are just adding to it" she said through her sobs.

Hunter couldn't believe he was making her cry. All he wanted to do is make her come home.

"Oh god baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get loud. Just please come to me so we can talk." he said in his softest comforting voice.

"I don't think so Hunter. Maybe tonight but I need to go right now." and she hung up on that note. She couldn't stop crying and Hunter being sweet made the tears come more.

Hunter plopped down on his couch. He didn't know what to feel anymore. 

A few days passed and Hunter and Stephanie were talking again but it always led to arguing. They still stayed in separate hotel rooms. It was the Wednesday night before Smackdown and Hunter was headed down to the bar to meet Billy Gunn. Then he saw her. Sitting at the bar by herself. He was going to go sit by her when he noticed a drink half drank sitting beside her. He figured she must be having a drink with her brother or something. He thought that until he saw Kurt Angle come out of the bathroom and sit right in front of that drink and right beside his wife. 

Hunter felt his hands shaking. He felt his temper that he nor anyone could control rising and boiling his blood. He tried to tell himself to calm down but before he knew it he had grabbed Angle on the back and flipped him out of his chair. 

"Hunter!" Steph screamed trying to hold him back. "Hunter it's not what you think…CALM DOWN!" she said.

About this time there was a scene being made and Shane and his friends made their way over to help Steph hold back Hunter. 

"HUNTER….EASE UP…HUNTER LOOK AT ME!" Shane saw the hate in Hunter's eyes and it scared him. So he kept yelling at him in his McMahon demanding voice.

Hunter finally eased up.

"OK OK Everyone shut the fuck up!" Hunter screamed at everyone knocking everyone out of his way. Everyone stood in silence at fear of what he could do.

He walked right up to Kurt with his chest heaving. You could tell Kurt was terrified but he tried to hold his head high. Stephanie was going to come in between them before Shane stopped her and held onto her.

Hunter got nose to nose with Kurt and began talking to him in a low whisper.

"What the fuck are you doing with my wife?" he said looking down at the Olympic Hero who was practically shaking deep down inside.

"I was having a drink." Kurt said raising his head higher.

"And who the fuck told you that you were allowed to have a drink with my wife?" Hunter said.

This made Kurt mad. Who did Triple H think he was just because he married the beautiful bosses' daughter…he could control her?

"She did. Since her husband was acting like a jerk I figured I would help out." Kurt said smirking at Hunter. He wasn't scared anymore. He was actually getting a high off of getting under Hunter's skin.

Hunter grab him by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"Look her way again and I'll make sure you spend the rest of you life in a wheel chair." he said.

"You and what army Triple H?" Kurt asked knowing that he could take the Game by himself.

"This army." Billy Gunn said as he, X Pac, Torrie, and Road Dogg came walking up.

"What's the problem H?" X Pac asked smiling and just looking for a fight.

"Look man…we were just having a drink. That's all." Kurt said surrendered knowing what all DX was capable of.

"Hunter, he is telling the truth." Stephanie said making Hunter let go of Kurt's T Shirt. "I was actually just going to finish this drink and come see you. Kurt was just giving me some encouraging advice." Steph noticed Hunter was still glaring a hole in Kurt so she grabbed his face so his eyes met hers.

"I miss you." She mouthed. She didn't know what it had to do with Hunter's jealousy but she was dying to say it to him…she had been for days.

Hunter finally backed up and motioned for Kurt to scurry on. Kurt booked it out of there like a rabbit. Hunter turned around and saw the crowd the scene had attracted. He belted out at everybody.

"Nothing to see here ass holes so get on." he said barking at the crowd. Everyone turned and walked off including DX and Shane. They saw the anger in Hunter's eyes and no one wanted to be the next victim.

Steph wrapped her arms around Hunter. "Baby what you saw was nothing. I was down because I miss you…and I was telling Kurt that." 

Hunter began to relax and looked into her eyes. He wrapped his arms back around her.

"You really miss me?" he said pulling her closer.

"Yes" she said with tears in her eyes.

"And you said it to that dumb ass Kurt Angle…that you missed your husband?" he said spitting Kurt's name out.

"Of course…he is my friend…and I have told all my friends how much I miss you." she reached up and grabbed his face and kissed him. 

She didn't want to argue about Kurt…or Trish…or anything. She just wanted to be with him.

But nor Hunter or Steph knew what a rocky road that have yet to travel.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nada. Vinnie's got it all.

Stephanie watched Hunter lace up his gear getting ready for his match. She admired the way he did it so gracefully but forcefully like a man. She wondered why they had even had problems in the past. They were perfect together. All of a sudden she noticed him looking at her.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Hey" she said grinning.

"Hey whatcha staring at honey?" he said smiling back at her.

She went over and climbed on his lap. "You." She responded giving him a kiss.

They began passionately kissing until a phone beeped indicating a text message. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"I believe that's your phone beeping" Hunter said a little annoyed.

Stephanie pulled out her phone checking it assuming it was Shane or someone. When she opened her phone in front of Hunter…her phone read "1 new message from Kurt Angle".

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Hunter yelled sitting up quickly which led Stephanie to falling to the floor. "HUH?? What the hell is he texting you for Steph??" He said growling at her.

"I don't know Hunter…I swear. Here you can read it. I swear …I Haven't talk to him in weeks." She said holding her phone up to him from her spot still on the floor.

Hunter snatched up her phone and read the message aloud. "Hey where are you?" the message read. He glared down at his wife after reading it.

"Baby you have to believe me. I don't know what that is about." Stephanie said as she used Hunter's leg as a crutch to help herself up.

"Yeah well …I don't believe you." Hunter said turning away.

"Hunter please" Stephanie began to cry. She went a grabbed Hunter's arm but before she knew it he was spinning around.

"Quit feeding me that shit!!" he screamed as he knocked her to the ground. Stephanie looked up at her husband astonished. His face read the same surprise. He struck her. She could tell he immediately regretted it but he did it. Hunter watched as a tear fell from his wife's face before he turned and walked out.

Hunter walked down the hall. He felt like he was going to have an anxiety attack. He had anger issues…yeah…but now he struck the one thing that meant the most to him. How would she ever forgive 

him? Was she seeing Kurt Angle? He felt like his head was swimming. He walked to the gorilla. He had a match. How was he going to focus? He heard his music hit and he just walked out.

Stephanie couldn't believe what happened. This Kurt Angle thing was officially tearing her marriage apart. She pulled herself together after about ten minutes and got up off the floor. She went to the bathroom and check to see if she had any marks on her face. She knew Hunter would never purposely hurt her. He had major anger problems dating all the way back to his childhood. But she knew he loved her. She knew that that hit was meant for Kurt. She looked at her jaw that was aching. It was red and she could kind of see signs of bruising coming through. She went and got ice out of the ice bucket and wrapped it in a towel and pressed it on her jaw. Then she heard a knock.

"Fuckin great" she thought to herself "How was she going to explain this." She went and opened the door putting the towel down from her face as to not draw attention to it and there stood kurt.

"No" she said plainly as she tried to shut the door in his face. He put his foot in the way and blocked it.

"Kurt you have to stop. Leave me alone. We aren't friends anymore…we can't be…" Stephanie began sobbing and Kurt hugged her.

"Steph all I want to do is be your friend. Why can't we…" he noticed something on her face, "Whoa Steph what the hell happened?" he said pointing to the spot on her jaw that was not swelling up.

"Nothing Kurt please leave." She said plopping down on her couch.

"Did Hunter do that?" he said sitting down next to her. As soon as he did she got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Of course he didn't…now go." She said pointing to the door.

Kurt got up and walked up to her.

"I'll leave but just so you know…I think he did do that to you. And I don't know why you are covering for him but if you need me…you call me" he said lining his finger down her jaw.

She was looking at the ground when she said almost in a whisper to keep from crying again.

"Please go."

Kurt walked out the door and she slammed it behind him. If it weren't for Kurt she wouldn't have a developing bruise on her jaw. She wanted him as a friend but he did cross the line sometimes and it was officially driving Hunter crazy.

After Hunter's match he raced back to his locker room hoping Steph had not left. He told himself not to get his hopes up, he would probably never get her back again. He was shocked to hell and back when he opened the door and his wife came rushing into his sweaty arms. She began sobbing. He embraced her and squeezed her.

"God baby I am so sorry." He whispered in her ear. She just sobbed. He led her to the couch and took her hand in his. She didn't look up at him just kept looking down crying.

"I'm going to get help. Maybe some counseling. I don't ever want to hurt you like that." He said tucking her hair behind her ears for her. "would you like that…if we got some marriage counseling maybe?" he asked her.

Still looking down and whimpering, she nodded yes.

"K. I'll look into it first thing tomorrow" he said as he picked up the towel with ice in it and pressed it up where he hit her.

"God Steph I'm so sorry." He said as she laid her head in his lap. They sat there for a good hour and Hunter stroked her hair and she finished crying.

"It's not all your fault" Stephanie said…her first words in an hour.

"But it's not yours baby." Hunter said comfortingly.

"No. I know. But it is Kurt." She said as she felt Hunter tense up at the sound of the name. "He is pushing it. He is pushing you to your limits." Hunter was so glad she finally realized how sneaky that bastard was being.

He simply just said, "Let's get out of here." With a smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nada.

A couple of weeks went by and Stephanie nor Hunter even mentioned the night he hit her. Hunter didn't look into counseling and Stephanie didn't ask him to. Things were going on that the WWE audience nor Stephanie was even aware of.

For instance, one night while Stephanie was in the shower her phone beeped. Hunter checked it. It was a message for Kurt reading…"Steph where are you? Why won't you talk to me lately?". Hunter then realized that his precious wife did really think Kurt just wanted to be her friend. That's what growing up sheltered by Vince and Shane McMahon will get you…naïve. It was endearing to Hunter. But Kurt Angle still had to be stopped. Hunter erased the message so Stephanie would never see it then called his friends of DX.

"Hey Man" answered X Pac on the other line.

"What's up man. You with all the boys?" Hunter asked. X Pac could tell by his tone something really was up.

"Yeah…what's going on?" he asked curious.

"Someone needs to be taken care of." Hunter said in a low voice so his wife wouldn't hear him.

"AH cool man. Just book the match and me and the boys will take care of this…." He was cut off.

"No this needs to be taken care of in private. Steph can't know so don't tell Torrie." He demanded.

"OOO…private ambushes…we haven't done one of these in awhile." X Pac laughed.

"I'm coming down…stay put."

Ten minutes later, Hunter was in DX's suite explain the Kurt situation to them.

"…And he text and calls her all the time. Steph really thinks he is just being friendly…but I know that Olympic perv wants to plug my wife." Hunter said pacing back and forth in a rage.

"So what do we need to do?" Road Dogg asked worried for his friend and his marriage.

"Find his room. I want to confront the lil bastard without any interference." Hunter said. There was no need for anything else to be said. Road Dogg left to go find where Kurt was. Hunter went to the bar and made himself a stiff drink and sat on the sofa. His phone rang. The caller id read Steph.

"Hey baby" he answered in as innocent as a voice as he could stomach right now.  
"Hey hon…where did you run off to?" she said confused.

"Just going to have some drinks with the boys." He said as he winked at X Pac who was grinning.

"Oh…ok well you boys stay out of trouble." She said jokingly.

"Oh baby…no trouble here." He said.

"K. love you."

Hunter hung up and smiled at his friends. She has no idea.

About thirty minutes later, Road Dogg showed up with a key to Kurt Angle's room.

"I flirted with the desk clerk. She said Mr. Angle left about an hour ago but should be back any moment." He said chuckling at the name Mr. Angle.

Hunter went solemn. No facial expression. He was looking down at his drink. He felt everyone staring at him waiting for an order. He looked up and a grin came up on the left side of his face.

"Well let's go welcome Mr. Angle." He said setting down his drink.

Kurt came out of the elevator on his floor. He went to his room and slid the key in. He opened the door to see complete darkness. Next thing you know he is grabbed and thrown to the ground. He can feel punches and kicks all over his body. All of a sudden, he feels arms grabbing him and bringing him to his feet. The light finally comes on over head. Kurt gets enough energy to raise his head and there he sees Triple H sitting in a chair letting out a quick dangerous chuckle.

"What's wrong Kurt? Thought you could try on move on another man's wife and not get punished." Hunter felt his rage building up. He wanted to say what was on his mind but now he just felt the overwhelming urge to hurt Kurt.

"Answer me you sick ass hole." Hunter said as he inched towards Kurt in slow steps.

"Screw you Triple H." Kurt said trying to catch his breath.

"I don't think I'm who you are trying to screw…" Hunter said almost jokingly.

"What are you going to do to me Hunter…Huh?...you gonna beat me like you beat your wife two Mondays ago?" Kurt said snidely.

All of a sudden Kurt felt a fist hit his jaw…but it felt more like a piece of steel.

Hunter was so anger and confused…how did Kurt know about him hitting Steph??

"Pick him back up." He yelled at X Pac and Road Dogg and they did so.

Hunter continuously beat Kurt. When he was finally getting tired he nodded for them to drop him. He stood over Kurt's bloody body and pointed a finger in his face.

"You come near my wife…and I'll kill you."

He then left. Hunter went up to his room after having another drink with the guys. Hunter needed some answers as to why Kurt knew about him accidentally striking her. He felt betrayed, angry, and drunk. He knew this was not a good time to confront his wife but he needed to know. He stumbled into the hotel room to see Steph still in a robe going over some papers.

"Hey baby." She said looking puzzled noticing the smell of bourbon in the air.

He just stared at her. She was beautiful and he was just praying to God she wasn't seeing anyone else.

"How does Kurt know about that night a couple of weeks ago?"

Stephanie looked down and moved her papers out of her lap. Hunter was drunk because he was upset…not because he was having a good time with the boys. Stephanie's heart went out to her husband. She could see he was hurting and she could tell he still didn't trust her. She went to go hug him but he back away.

"How does he know Steph?" he said looking hurt.

She sighed. She knew he was about to lose his temper either way.

"After you left, he stopped by and saw my face. I told him you didn't do it and to leave me alone. And that's the truth." She said sitting back down on the bed.

"Well he must not have believed you because he accused me of beating you and WON'T leave you alone." He said his voice getting louder. "Give me the god damn truth."

"Ok HUNTER…the truth IS you DID hit me…and I DID tell Kurt it wasn't you…and I DID tell him to leave me alone." She shouted as she began putting on jeans and a t shirt.

"Where are you going?" Hunter said taking notice she was grabbing her purse.

"I don't know" she mumbled as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nada.

Stephanie went down into DX's hotel room on the floor before them. She was trying to hold back the tears but when she knocked on the door, they came flowing down her face.

X-Pac answered the door. He looked at Steph astonished noticing she was crying. He hoped she didn't find out what they had just done to Kurt.

"I need Torrie…" she said through her sobs as she walked right past him. She saw Torrie sitting on the bed so she went and sat beside her. Torrie took Steph's hands in hers and looked up at Road Dogg and X Pac. She motioned for them to leave. They left and headed for Hunter's room.

"Oh Torrie…I'm so worn out on all the fighting. It's getting to me…it's getting to Hunter. I love him so much and I hate seeing us like this." she said while Torrie went and got her a Kleenex.

"I know Steph…maybe Kurt needs to know that he is tearing your marriage apart. I mean he isn't that difficult to let go as a friend…is he?" Torrie asked hoping she knew the answer to that question.

"Torrie, it's not just that. It's a mixture of my stubbornness and needing Hunter's attention." Steph said not calming down on the crying.

"But this is not the kind of attention you want sweetie. This is going to drive you and Hunter absolutely crazy." Torrie said grabbing Stephanie's hand again. Torrie began thinking to herself. Stephanie really was one of the sweetest people she had met. She just had been trampled on her whole life. And she was so young.

"Hey let's go out for dinner and drinks!" Torrie suggested lightning up the mood.

"Yeah…let's do." Steph said with a smile finally approaching her face.

Back at Hunter and Stephanie's hotel room….

Road Dogg and X Pac walked in to see a destroyed hotel room. Which was not too much of a shock to them…Hunter was known for destroying rooms at the slightest hint of anger.

"H… Man where are you?" X pac called out as he climber over a chair lying upside down on the floor. 

"I'm out on the balcony" he said in a oddly calm voice.

The guys walked out on the balcony where they found Hunter smoking a cigar and sipping a drink.

"Dude, what's wrong with your wife?" Road Dogg asked.

"Hell if I know…she left here…why? Where is she?" he said still gazing out on the city.

"She's down in our room crying to Torrie. Look Hunter…this Kurt thing is getting out of hand. And you are our buddy as much as a leader and we hate seeing you like this. Plus, you don't want things to end with Steph. We have been living the life since you two shacked up…plus you love her right?" X Pac asked.

"Yeah I do." he said looking down at his drink.

"Then let's calm down on it. Kurt Angle is not a threat to your marriage or the title. Let's just chill. Maybe he will leave her alone if he sees its not bothering you." Road Dogg added.

"Whatever…let's head down to the bar." He said as he threw his drink over the balcony.

Hunter and DX walked into the bar where all the wrestlers were headed. He didn't know Steph and Torrie were there until he spotted them. He stared a hole into Stephanie until she noticed him staring. She turned and saw him.

"Hunter's here." she said looking back at Torrie.

Torrie turned and saw. "So is X." she said rolling her eyes. "Remember Steph. Act like nothing happen. Act like Hunter is the only thing on your mind."

"But he is drunk and he is going to get mean again." Steph said.

"Grin and bear it for now." Torrie said faking a smile and waving at the boys to come over.

Hunter walked over to Steph. Without even saying a word he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled. He sat down and put his arm around her as if releasing the tension.

"How bout some shots?" he said in his happy scruff voice.

"Sure" She said still adoringly staring at him. She was in awe at how he changed from earlier this afternoon. He really was trying to make an effort to make things better.

After the shots, another wrestler walked into the bar. It was none other than Kurt Angle. Stephanie looked down in her lap. Hunter and the men stared right at him. Torrie noticed the black eye and busted lip on Kurt's face.

"Whoa what happen to Kurt?" she asked forgetting what an awkward situation that was to bring up. X Pac kicked her underneath the table to remind her to shut up.

"He must have slipped and fell on those enormous medals of his." Road Dogg said as they all joined in laughter. Even Stephanie gave an amused grin. 

Stephanie noticed Kurt staring at her with hurt in his eyes. She didn't want to hurt a friend but she needed to get the point across to him. So she wrapped her arms around Hunter and snuggled up to as close as she could. Hunter lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her on the lips. Then he turned and stared at Kurt and watched him walk off to the table with Edge and Christian.

Kurt wondered if Stephanie knew about the ambush. If she did…that hurt him. She couldn't have. She was too kind hearted for that. If she knew what her husband did to him she would not be snuggling up to him right now. Hunter had her brainwashed since day one, in Kurt's opinion. Kurt thinks he must beat her until she agrees with whatever he wants. He decides then he is going to tell Hunter exactly what he thinks of him and he is going to do it Monday night on RAW.

Monday night rolled around and the rest of that week had been fine for Steph and Hunter. Almost perfect. Then they were sitting in there locker-room with Shane when they heard Kurt's music. Stephanie stayed where she was acting like she didn't hear or care about Kurt's music being on the screen but Hunter sat down on the couch and glared at the TV.

Kurt began just verbally ripping into Hunter. Stephanie could see the anger rising in Hunter. She felt the tears fall down her face. Why? Everything was going so good? Why is Kurt doing this?

"And Hunter…it's pains me to see Stephanie with a loser like you…and furthermore…" Kurt continued his verbal tirade. By this time Hunter had already busted out the door with Shane not far behind leaving Stephanie in the locker room to cry alone. 

It seemed life is just never going to go back to happiness like it was before.


	8. Chapter 8

I still own nada.

After Shane ran out to the ring and broke up Hunter and Kurt, he brought them back to the locker room. Hunter and Kurt looked like kids in trouble and Shane looked frustrated.

"Alright guys let's talk. The Rock is the focus. No more of this shit." Shane started as Hunter and Kurt sat across from each other still staring each other down.

Steph came up and put her arm on Shane's back to indicate she wanted to talk. Shane backed off reluctantly.

"Look. I am so sick of all this. Kurt, we are just friends and Hunter is my husband. He has never hurt me and never will." She said looking Kurt in the eye. She heard Hunter let out a little chuckle. She turned to him with anger in her eyes.

"And you Hunter. Kurt and I are just freaking friends. You are becoming hard to live with…all this jealousy." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you and I want you to just focus on your match." Hunter turned his eyes away from her. He couldn't believe she was getting onto him. She turned his face back to her. "Please Hunter. I love you and only you. And I know you want that title. I want you to have it." she said smiling.

"Well too bad" Kurt interrupted. "I'm getting the title this Sunday." he finished getting up and heading for the door.

Shane went and stood in his way.

"I don't care who wins it as long as it isn't the Rock…get that?" he said looking back and forth from Hunter to Kurt.

"Got it." Kurt said walking out the door and slamming it.

"Ass hole." Hunter mumbled under his breath. Stephanie shot another angry look at him. He gave a devilish grin. "What baby?"

"Hunter please. If this continues…I'm moving out." She spat out the last part quickly.

Hunter was felt with rage. He look at her shocked as hell.

"Excuse me?!" he said turning his head to the side.

Stephanie hated that she said it. But she needed to get Hunter to focus and pleading wasn't working. So she was going to try threatening. She just looked at him and tilted her head in the same direction the Hunter did.

"I can't fucking believe this." Hunter said as he walked out the door too and slammed it behind him.

Shane just walked up to Steph and put his arm around her and gave her a reassuring smile.

Hunter went and walked around the back of the arena. He couldn't believe Stephanie was threatening to leave him. He definitely didn't want that to happen. He started thinking about how great things were in the beginning of their relationship. Then he made a vow to himself to try and tolerate Kurt and get his relationship back on track.

He met Stephanie back at the hotel that night. He walked into their room and she looked like she just got out of the shower and was in one of the hotel spa robes. He smiled. He was just glad she wasn't gone. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck.

"Who is it?" she said giggling.

"A whole different person" he said still holding her and kissing her in between his words.

"Well different person…you better leave before my husband comes home…he is been kind of an ass lately." she said moaning a bit at his kisses.

"Mmm…that's a shame. Well you don't have to worry about him anymore." He said spinning his wife around and looking her into her eyes as she smiled at his comment.

"Really Hunter?" she said looking up at him adoringly.

"Really baby" he said leaning down and kissing her. She kissed him back. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He looked in her eyes.

"Now. Make love to me new husband." Steph giggled as Hunter removed her robe.

The next morning, Hunter laid in bed with Stephanie for hours. They laughed, talked, and cuddled. They ordered room service and ate breakfast in bed.

"You seem so relaxed for a pay per view and title match coming up." Stephanie said.

"Well that's what you do to me. I don't know how I won anything before without you." he said wrapping his arms back around her.

"Shut up. You know you are that damn good." They both laughed at the fact that she used his catch phrase.

The phone rang and Hunter picked up.

"Hey man it's Shane. You and Steph riding the plane with us to the Smackdown location?" Shane asked on the other line.

Hunter didn't answer at first. He watched Stephanie flipping her hair and sipping her coffee.

"You know what Shane…how about you guys go ahead. Send the plane back for us. We aren't really in a hurry today." he said as Steph smiled at him.

Shane chuckled. "Alright big man. See you Thursday." And he hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry its been forever. I have been moving! I own nada J I'm sorry if I get some of the things out of order or not exactly how they went!

It had been several weeks and once again, everything was going perfect. Hunter and Steph were so perfect with each other, it was almost making everyone else sick. Hunter still hated Kurt but he was learning to act like Kurt was not still alive.

One Monday Night Raw, Steph stayed home to go out to dinner with her mother and have a night off. Of course, they made it back from supper in time to watch RAW. In Steph's point of view, the show seemed to be going smoothly. The cameras cut to Hunter walking down the hallway. She smiled. She had only been away one night and missed him. She turned off the TV at that very moment. She didn't see who Hunter was stopped in the hallway by and what they talked about.

"Honey…don't you want to watch Hunter wrestle." Linda asked confused.

"No, not if I can't be there by his side. I can't stand watching it thousands of miles away when I can't do anything about it. Want some tea or wine?" she said smiling and getting off the couch.

Linda was so confused by her daughter's calm attitude. She followed her into the kitchen of her and Vince's mansion.

"Steph…" Linda asked in a questioning manner.

"Yes mother" Steph said cheerfully.

"What's going on?" her mother asked.

" It's just…everything has been going so well…and I don't want to watch the match. I'm scared something else is going to come and rock our marriage like it has been for the last few months. We are the perfect couple and then BAM something knocks us on our asses. Like Hunter losing the title, or Kurt, or me…"

"Honey," Linda interrupted her daughter's rambling, "Don't you think the problem is Hunter's anger and possesiveness? Think about it…he loses his title…get gets angry. Kurt talks to you…and he gets angry…you…"

"Mom stop. I love him. This marriage is the both of us. Hunter may be angry and possessive at times, but I'm not perfect either. I wish you would quit hating him. He loves me…and for the most part is great to me. And makes me so happy." Steph said setting down tea in front of her mother and then sitting beside her.

"You're right hon. I don't know if I still like Hunter, but I love anything that makes you this happy."

The next morning, Stephanie was awaken by her cell ringing.

"Hello" she said not even checking the ID.

"Hey baby." Hunter said in a cheerful voice.

Stephanie sat up. "Hey! How was RAW last night? I didn't finish watching it."

"It was great. I won…of course. When you coming home baby?" he asked missing her.

"I think I'm just going to meet you at Smackdown on Thursday." she said abruptly.

"What? Why?" he said a little hurt and angry.

"Well…Marissa and Mom are going baby shopping and I don't want to miss out. It will be a good time for you to just hang out with some of the boys." she said reassuringly.

"Yeah…I guess…well I love you and I'll see you Thursday." Hunter said hanging up. Why was she staying? Was she mad at him? She didn't seem mad. Was she mad about Monday night RAW. She didn't mention anything.

Thursday morning rolled around and Stephanie headed up the arena early. She walked into her and Hunter's locker room and noticed a TV sitting right in front of the couch. She walked up and read the note that simply said, "Press Play" it what seemed to be a man's handwriting.

Stephanie pressed play and watch the scene unfold. It was her husband hugging a room. Then when he pulled away, she saw that it was….CHYNA!!

"WHAT?!" Stephanie screamed to herself…"CHYNA!! AH!" she screamed in her infamous anger tant.

She went storming out of the room in pursuit of her husband…or chyna…which ever came first. Instead, she ran into Kurt.

"Steph…wait up…Steph" he yelled as he caught up with her and spun her around. He then saw she was crying.

"Oh Steph what's wrong?" he said concerned.

"It's Hunter…someone left a tape in my room and him hugging Chyna." She sobbed.

"Oh on Monday?" he asked.

"It was on Monday!?" she screamed back.

"Yeah Steph…didn't you watch it?" he said confused.

"No..for once in my life..I didn't but I sure as hell wish I would have" She said in a low voice.

Then she heard it. That music…it was Chyna's music. She doesn't say another word. She makes a bee line for the gorilla with Kurt chasing behind her.

There Stephanie stood up against the ninth wonder of the world. She didn't care how big she was. She was screaming right in her face. Before she knew it, Chyna had her hooked up against her arm. Steph was screaming and kicking trying to get out of the hold before Chyna DDT'ed her. Then she felt a release finally. She looked up and Kurt was dragging her out of the ring…up the ramp…and out of harm's way.

Kurt took Steph back to her locker room.

"Thanks Kurt." She said rubbing her neck where it hurt.

"No prob Steph. But you can't just go marching down there taking on that he/she thing" he said handing her a bag of ice and sitting down on the opposite couch.

About that time Steph heard the handle on the door to the room click and before she knew it there stood her husband.

He looks at her with a smile. Then he sees someone else out of the corner of his eye. He turns and sees Kurt Angle on HIS couch.

"What the hell is this?! WHAT..THE…HELL…IS…THIS?!" his voice getting louder and louder.

Kurt ran out scared. Steph walked right up to Hunter and slapped the taste out of his mouth.

Hunter glared at her in complete shock. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Why didn't you tell me about Chyna on Monday" She said beginning to squal. "The hug and everything…why didn't you tell me?" she said waiting for an answer.

"A hug? A hug? That's what this is about….it was NOTHING. She was giving me some advice…you know what…this is ridiculous." He say as he throws one of the statues in the room at the wall.

He storms out to leave Stephanie sobbing. She didn't know what to do. Like she said to her mother….whenever things are going perfect something goes wrong. She had no idea how much worse the night was going to get.

PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE REALLY GOOD AND DETAILED.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nada remember?

Hunter was walking outside trying to calm down and talking to himself.

"Chyna? I hug Chyna once and she goes ape shit? That clown Kurt is all over her and I am not even allowed to lose it. How does she even know about Chyna. She said she didn't watch the rest of RAW. And she wasn't mad on Tuesday…" he kept rambling.

"Mr. Helmsley?" Hunter turned to see a kid about 20 years old standing there.

"Yeah" Hunter practically growled at the kid.

"I just wanted you to know that early today I was moving the TV's for backstage viewing and one of the them had a note on it. It said "To McMahon-Helmsley Room" and when I went in there ya'll already had a TV. I left it there anyway." the kid noticed Hunter growing impatient at his unnecessary rambling. "Anyway, since you have two can we take one? We are short one TV in the gorilla." the kid finished nervously.

Hunter thought…why would they have two TV's. Maybe Steph used one to watch RAW and that's how she found out.

"Sure kid." Hunter said leading him to their locker room.

When he walked in Steph was sitting on the couch crying. The tech kid looked at Hunter and he nodded towards the TV.

"Um sir there is a tape in here, do ya'll want this?" the boy asked hitting eject on the VCR.

"No I don't ever want to see that tape again." Steph said chiming in.

"Wait what is that?" Hunter asked.

"It is the tape of you and Chyna…." steph said snippily as the tech boy scurried out.

"Someone left you a tape on Monday night?!" Hunter asked pissed off that anyone would be this conniving in his marriage. "Who?…"

"I don't know." Steph said putting her head back in her hands.

"Steph, she was just giving me some friendly relationship advice. If anyone knows what an ass I can be its her. And that's exactly what she even said. That I just should quit being an ass. I laughed. We hugged. That was it." He sat on the couch next to her and put her hands in his. "Baby I love you. Only you. I didn't mention it because I didn't think it was a big deal."

"I know. I was overreacting. But can you at least see where I was coming from." She said smiling innocently.

"Yes." He said reassuringly as he leaned into kiss her a thought came across his mind. "But you know. I could say the same for you and Kurt.

Steph look caught off guard. "What…Kurt and I are just friends. We don't have a past. And he may like me in that way but you KNOW I don't like him." she said.

"Ok but just because you don't have a past doesn't mean there isn't sometimes it looks fishy. I mean he is always sticking his damn nose in our marriage. He does it to get to me." Hunter felt his rage building up and before he knew it, he was yelling. "He is constantly touching, hugging, kissing you …he…" Now Hunter was destroying their lockerroom. Throwing chairs and such. He usually doesn't do this with Steph in the room. Even Stephanie was now fearing for her safety. She really thought her husband had now lost his mind. She began screaming for him to stop.

"Hunter…QUIT….OW damnitt hunter." Steph yelped as a part of something hit her. Right about them the tech guy was listening outside the door at Steph's pleads for Hunter to stop. It sounded horrible and he ran off to find help.

"Oh god Steph are you ok? Oh my god I'm so sorry baby." Hunter said as he scooped Steph in his arms.

"Yes I'm fine." she said brushing him off. "I think I now need to go get some air while YOU calm down." she said storming out.

As Steph walked the hallways, as that tech guy ran up to Kurt.

"Kurt..Kurt…I just heard noises coming from the McMahon-Helmsley locker room." he said to him. After Kurt heard everything he went on pursue for Stephanie. When he found her, he drilled her with questions about Hunter hitting her. She denied them continuously. She left Kurt to go find her husband before his match and found him.

She found him lacing up his boots for the match against Eddie.

"Stephanie baby I'm so sorry. This has all gotten so out of hand." he said wrapping her up in his arms.

"I know honey…me too. Let's go out there and win this match so we can go home and make up." Steph said leaning in and kissing her husband.

About that time a police officer comes into the room.

"Mr. Helmsley?" the officer says looking at Hunter with a whole crew of officers behind him.

"Yeah…what?" Hunter said looking at all the cops around him.

"Sir, we have to take you in for some questioning…on a charge of spousal abuse." the officer said grabbing his arm.

"Spousal ABUSE?" He then looked at Stephanie and glared. "You called cops on me?" he said getting up close to her.

The cops pushed him away from her and as they read him his rights…led him to the police car. Stephanie ran after them.

"Hunter I didn't do this! Officers let him go…I'm his wife…I didn't make that call." she screamed as she watched them cram her husband into the back of the car. As she was about to go find her limo driver to take her to the station, she ran into Mick. He informed her that since her husband could not attend the match against Eddie Guerro with Chyna at ringside…Kurt was going to. And she HAD to accompany him. Stephanie was panicked. Her husband was being hauled to jail and she was being forced to stay ringside. She had to call someone. She called DX. Then she called her father hysterical.

"DADDY…they took Hunter to jail. You HAVE to help him. Mick is making me stay here. PLEASE." I have to go but Help immediately." She left the frantic message on his voicemail.

As Stephanie went to the ring and watched Kurt wrestle and was assaulted by Chyna, Vince and DX were at the police station.

"I demand to see my son in law!" Vince yelled at the police at the front desk. "What is he even in here for??" Vince screamed as his lawyer he called to come with him in the middle of the night, touched his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"He is here on Spousal Abuse charges, sir." the officer said not even looking up from his paperwork.

"SPOUSAL WHAT?" Vince screamed as he turned around to DX. "Is this true?" he asked turning red in the face.

"Well not really…kinda…it's a huge misunderstanding Mr. McMahon. You know Hunter would never hurt her." Road Dogg pleaded with him.

Meanwhile, Hunter was in the investigation room getting asked the same questions over and over again and was getting impatient.

"Mr. Helmsley…did you purposely harm your wife Stephanie McMahon in any way?" the cop sitting across from him asked.

"No" Hunter said as he slammed down his fist. "This is humiliating. Do you know who I am?" Hunter leaning into the cop.

"Sir no one is above the law."

About that time, there was a beating on the door. The cop got up to answer the door and there stood an out of breathe Stephanie.

"Oh thank god…Hunter!" She said running up to him.

"Mam you can't be in here." the officer said.

"Like hell I can't. I'm his wife…his spouse…and these charges have been made under false pretense. My lawyer is outside…you can finish this with him." she turned to Hunter. "Hunter I swear on everything I didn't do this."

"I know baby. Let's just get out of here. I'm sickened by this place." He said as he placed his hands on her back and led her to the door.

As they walked out the door, they came face to face with Vince.

"Hunter this better be a HUGE damn misunderstanding." Vince said cutting his eyes at Hunter.

"It is Vince. Once I find out who made that call you will see." Hunter said as Steph went to hug her father.

"I swear daddy. You would be the first to know if anything like that was going on. Thank you so much for coming out here. I love you." She said in the voice that Vince could never resist. He kissed her forehead and then shot Hunter a look to kill. Hunter placed his around Steph's upper arm and led her to the front desk.

"I demand to see the number that made the call." He said to the officer that had been questioning him for the past two hours.

"Mr. Helmsley, we cannot give out that information. We will investigate though and let you know when we find something." the officer said handing back all of Hunter's belongings.

"Fine…I'll find the ass hole myself." Hunter said storming out, Steph not far behind.

Hunter and Stephanie went back to their hotel barely speaking. Hunter was not mad at Stephanie, but he sure did not feel much up to talking. When they got to the room, Hunter went straight to the shower. When he got out, he saw his wife sitting on the bed staring at the table. He glanced at the table and there sat a bouqet of roses.

"Fuck. What is it now? Who the hell are these from Steph?" he said sighing at the never ending problems in their marriage.

She looked up at him looking equally as worn out. "I don't know. But whoever they are from probably made that damn call." she said looking back down at her hands.

Hunter went over and read the card. It read, "Hope your precious husband made it out ok…I miss you"

"I found them outside the door. There was no one in site." Steph said still not looking up. She then began to softly cry. "Hunter will we ever survive all this?" wringing her hands together.

"Of course we will. Nothing can stop us. " he said as he kissed her forehead. "Let's get some rest so I can find out who is doing this." he said folding over the covers.

Monday Night…Hunter would stop at nothing to find out who the culprit was.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nada.

Monday night rolled around and Hunter wasted no time. He and Stephanie headed to the ring immediately. As he music came on, he glanced and Stephanie.

"I'm going to find out who did this." he said grabbing her hand.

Hunter got on the mic and demanded to know who made that call. Mick Foley came out to the ring and said he would like to know to. It is illegal and an interference with the match he made Thursday, which will not go without being punished.

Mick called out the suspects he thought it was. He called Kurt out first who absolutely denied making the police call. He then called out Chyna after Kurt accused her and Hunter still having feelings for each other. Chyna denied all accusations saying she had no reason to make the call because she was in love with Eddie.

Mick finally made the decision to take Kurt in for questioning because he was the number one suspect. As Mick began leading a restraining Kurt up the ramp when a familiar entrance music came on and out walked Test and Trish Stratus.

"Mick I have a confession to make. Something I have been wanting to say for a long time." Test said grabbing everyone's attention.

"It started November 29, 1999. You remember that night don't you Triple H?" Test yelled snarling at Hunter. Hunter grinned back at him. That was the night of Test and Stephanie's wedding. He thought about that night many times. Test continued. "Yeah that's right Hunter. That was suppose to be the best night of my life. You took Stephanie right out from under!" Test yelled as Hunter wrapped Stephanie in his arms to rub it in. "So I had been waiting for revenge. Sitting back for the past year watching you with what should have been MY girl, MY money, and MY career."

This comment hurt Steph a little. She at one point deeply cared for Andrew. Was he really just going to marry her for money and power? Her thoughts were interrupted by Andrew continuing.

"So Triple H…when I saw you getting violent…I made a little phone call to the cops. My only regret? That they didn't take your sorry ass to JAIL!" he said yelling as Hunter's rage began to rise. Hunter realized now that it was him. He already hated Test with all his soul because he was Steph's... Now he had him arrested.

"Oh and by the way payback and you r WIFE have something in common…they are both a BITCH!" Test screamed. That was it for Hunter. He went running up the ramp about to attack Andrew. About that time Kurt hit him from behind and Test and Kurt began beating on him. Mick and officials had to tear them all apart as Stephanie came to her husband's rescue. She led him back to their locker room.

"I'm going to kill that man Stephanie!" he said as he sat down on the couch putting his hand on his head where it was aching.

"I know baby I know. I'm going to go get you some ice." she said as she kissed him and headed out the door towards the break room.

"Hey Steph…" Stephanie turned around to see none other than her ex fiancee leaning against the doorway of the break room.

She glared at him. "Fuck you Andrew." she said turning back to packing ice in a bag for her husband.

"Stephanie…he deserves it from me and you know it. I made a match against him tonight with Mick…I thought you should know." he said walking closer to her.

"Well good…now he can bash your head in legally…Why are you doing this Andrew? Why now?" she said turning around with pleading eyes.

"Really want to know? For you Steph. Partially because I hate you…and partially because I still love you." Stephanie laughed at that comment. There was no way Andrew still loved her after what she did to him.

"I do Stephanie. I know you brother and father hurt you. And now you are hurting everyone around you including yourself. It's like you are self destructing, like marrying that ass hole. Hunter is no good for you. I made that call because I wanted to get back at him, but also because he is dangerous for you." Test said putting his hand on Steph's shoulder. "Kurt is not the only one who thinks Hunter is hurting you…he also is not the only one who cares about you." he finished with sympathizing eyes that made Steph angry.

"Shut up Andrew. You only did that Thursday for YOU. Not for me. And Hunter loves me and would never hurt me. And by the way, if you are so concerned for me…how about never calling me a bitch on national television again!" Stephanie snapped at him and then glared. She snatched up her bag of ice and walked pass Andrew.

He turned around slowly. "If that bag is for your husband, you might want to make a couple more for him after I get done with him tonight in our match." He said chuckling a little.

"You won't do anything. Hunter is better than you…in every aspect." she said turning at the doorway. Then she turned and walked out the door and back to her locker room.

Stephanie debated if she should tell Hunter about her conversation with Andrew. On one hand, it would really fire him up. But on the other hand, Hunter would kill Andrew if he knew he still cared for her. And even though she wasn't even in love with Andrew anymore or for the matter even loved him, she didn't want to see him murdered. And she is well aware of what her husband is capable of. Hunter may also turn it around on her and get mad at her for even allowing herself around her ex.

She walked into her locker room, but she didn't see her husband. She saw none other than Trish Stratus.

"Hello Stephanie." Trish said sitting on HER couch.

"Get out trash." Stephanie snapped.

"Oh poor Stephanie. It must be so hard on you having all these men fighting over you." Trish said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes it is Trish. But poor you…no one even gives a shit about you." Stephanie said smiling with the same amount of sarcasm. "And you better stay out of that match Trish or I'll rip you apart." Now getting in Trish's face.

"Funny. I came here to say the same thing to you." Trish said getting back in Stephanie's face.

"I can do whatever I please. Now get out of my room before I call security and tell them I can't get the stench of filthy whore out of my couch." Stephanie snarled as Trish left the room smirking.

Stephanie could not stop thinking about how disastrous the night had become. And to make it worse, Hunter came back and told her she would not be accompanying him to ringside tonight.

"BUT HUNTER!" Stephanie whined.

"No Steph, you are going to sit right there on that couch and watch. Your ex fiance apparently is crazy enough to do anything. Plus, I don't like you near that man and you know it." He said setting Stephanie down on the couch by her shoulders. With his hands on her shoulders still he said, "I'm going to kick his ass for what he did to us and I'm going to do it alone." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then headed out the door.

Stephanie watched her former love and husband beat the mess out of each other. When she saw Hunter give Test the pedigree and get the three count, she went darting out to the ring. She ran up into the ring and into Hunter's arms. He picked her up and spun her and then backed her into the corner and kissed her.

Hunter and Stephanie went back to their hotel suite and ordered some champagne and dessert. They sat on the floor in front of the TV and cuddled while snacking.

"Steph…let me ask you something?" Hunter said as Steph looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah Honey" she said with a puzzled tone.

"What did you ever see in that clown Test." he said in honest wonderment.

"I don't know. I use to ponder on it when I was dating him all the time. I would ask myself questions like…Is it because my father and brother oppose…or because he is a wrestler and off limits? Then it dawned on me that is was really because he was the first guy who didn't care who I was…what my last name was or who my father was." she said looking down at her glass. "But after the comments he made tonight I guess I was wrong. He did care what my last name was and that's why he liked me. That's the only reason anyone does."

"That's not true." Hunter said lifting her chin. "I love you. Sure at first, this was all business. And honestly, I never thought I could love a McMahon. But you know what? I got to know you for you and I saw pass the McMahon name. I got to know Stephanie. The most wonderful, fun, smart, beautiful woman I know. I love you despite your last name." he said with a smile and a hint of humor in his voice.

Stephanie just simply smiled. All the bad times they had had over the past few months could never counter out the good times like these. She crawled into his lap.

"You know I didn't just say that stuff to get you into bed." Hunter joked.

"I know. But it still worked." Stephanie said leaning into kiss him. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

The next morning, they were both woken up by Stephanie's cell ringing. She answered it to find her brother on the other line. He asked to meet her for lunch and she agreed.

Stephanie walked in to see her brother already sitting at a table in the restaurant in the back. She smiled at him. She missed him He was her best friend and still is. He smiled back at her and got up to hug her.

"Hey baby girl." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey." she said with a relieved sigh.

"Uh oh. I know that sigh. That was a stress sigh." he said with a laugh.

"No more like a calm after the storm sigh." she said sitting down and giving the waiter a gin and tonic drink order.

"Well that's why I called. I have been sitting back watching all the turmoil you have been going through. I know you probably need someone to talk to." Shane said grabbing her hand from across the table.

"Oh god Shane. I do. I mean I can confide in Hunter with most things. But there are some things about all this that NO one knows. I have been dying to tell someone and get an opinion at least. I wanted to call Mom, but she still hates Hunter and would be bias. I wanted to call you so many times, but with Marissa being pregnant…I didn't want to be bothersome." Steph said sweeping her hair out of her face.

"Stephanie…you could never bother me. Now spill." he said folding his napkin in his lap.

"Ok…here goes. I started this friendship with Kurt because…well honestly…you and I weren't even speaking at the time and I needed a close friend again. Then I saw that it got Hunter jealous…which at the time was a GOOD thing because he was NOT paying me ANY attention. THEN it started tearing our marriage apart. And THEN last night, Test said HE still cared for me…" Stephanie babbled.

"TEST? Still loves you?" Shane said shocked as hell.

"That's what he said last night." she said understanding his shock.

"Wow that boy is never going to get over you. First me and my friends beat his ass for dating you then after what you did to him…and he still loves you? He is hooked." Shane said with a chuckle. Steph shot him a glare. "I don't mean to laugh…but I mean all these men fighting over you must be stressful honey." Shane said sarcastically.

"Shut up Shane. Don't say that. That's exactly what that whore Trish said last night." Steph said with disgust.

"Look…next time you get this stressed out you better call me. I don't care if its midnight. Hell I might as well get use to getting waken up in the middle of the night with the baby on the way." Shane said ordering another drink for the both of them.

"Oh god Shane. Listen to me going on and on about my problems when I haven't even asked about you or Marissa or the baby…how is everything." Stephanie said sipping her drink.

"Well…good news…we are having A BOY!" he said not being able to contain his excitement. "I haven't told anyone yet. Not even mom or dad."

"OH MY GOD SHANE!" Stephanie said jumping out of her seat and going to hug Shane. "This is so exciting!! I'm going to be an aunt to a wonderful boy. I bet he will look just like you." She said walking back to her seat.

"It really is. I know I sound cheesy as hell but there is nothing compared to this feeling." He exclaimed as he noticed Stephanie's expression shifting from happy to sad again. "But don't worry baby sis, you will always be my baby and hold a special place in my heart." He said thinking that that is what was wrong with her.

"I know. It's not that." she said looking down at her lap.

"Then what?" Shane asked.

"Hunter and I have never even talked about kids. I want them someday. But I don't know if he does. Hunter really loves his career…he may not have time for a baby. I mean…would WE even make good parents?." she said nervously.

"Stephanie…you will be a wonderful mother. And I'm sure Hunter would be a great father. And even if he isn't, your kids will have a awesome uncle just as good as a dad." He smiled at her.

"May I take your lunch order?" the waiter asked surprising them.

Shane and Stephanie spent the rest of lunch laughing and joking. Shane always had a way of making all of Stephanie's troubles disappear temporarily. As Shane helped Stephanie into her limo and kissed her good bye, her phone rang.

"Hello." she answered.

"Stephanie, where are you?" Her husband asked on the other line.

"Leaving The Rose. I was having lunch with Shane" She said still in a great mood.

"Oh…well I thought we would go home until Thursday so hurry so we don't make the jet wait. You know that gas isn't cheap." He said in a slight annoyed voice.

"Ok Baby." Stephanie said hanging up.

Stephanie met Hunter at the airport. The limo pulled right up to the jet and the driver helped Stephanie out. Hunter took her hand and guided her up the stairs and into the jet. They sat down and strapped in for the take off.

"How was lunch honey?" Hunter asked looking over at his wife who was gazing out the window.

"Great." she simply said with that relieved sigh.

"What did you talk about?" Hunter said with curiosity knowing Steph tells her brother everything.

"Nothing special." She said as she turns and smiles at him in a calm way. She then takes his hand and kisses him as the plane takes off.


End file.
